


Visit

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: One Shots. Destined to be a complete story. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Law, Genderbending, Modern A.U., Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: Doflamingo and his children go to visit Law.*Read the notes**I don't own One Piece*
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/ Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Trafalgar D. Water Law/ Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: One Shots. Destined to be a complete story. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198484
Kudos: 4





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Some info you may find useful:
> 
> Bepo is a big, fluffier then average, Akita Inu with rounder than normal ears. Look it up. ( Akita Inu )
> 
> Doflamingo and Rosinante are both Law's partners. Polyamory. One woman. Multiple men. Doffy and Rosi are not with each other.
> 
> The children are between 4 and 7 years old.
> 
> Thats it. Enjoy!

Aka asks, "Daddy are we going to visit Mommy today?"

Doflamingo replies, "Yes. Once you three grab your stuff we'll be going."

As they head out the door, Bepo tries to come with them.

All three children plee with Doflamingo.

"Oh can't we bring him Daddy?" says Kuro

"Momma would love to see him." adds Aka.

"Pleassssse?" says Ao.

How is he supposed to say no with three, scratch that four, pairs of pleading eyes locked on him?! At least he now knows who taught his kids how to beg so well. He'll decide later whether that should worry him or, not.

.....

Vergo awaits them, holding open the car door as they get in. The children hop in, then Bepo, and finally Doffy slides in behind them. Vergo shuts the door, gets in the drivers seat, and they're off.

Once they arrive, Doflamingo holds the door closed so his eager little ones don't try to open it before the car is parked. "First, we'll visit your Grandmother. Then your Mother."

"Ok!" All three say in unison. Doffy smiles. He really does love these kids.

They all exit the car. Their destination is a medical center that Doflamingo's parents, Donquixote Homing and Donquixote Hana, had created when Hana first became ill. When she died, she asked her family to keep it running so others could get the help they needed. Even after Homing died, her sons, Doflamingo and Rosinante, honored her request.

Walking to the side of the compound, they come to a garden area over looking the ocean. A statue of Donquoxite Hana stands within. Homing had presented it to her as a gift. Saying no matter what that she could watch over the place they had built together. Homing, Doflamingo, and Rosinante berried her ashes at its base. Where the flowers grew most beautiful.

"Lets tend Grandmother's garden while we're here." Aka says.

"Yeah lets!" agrees Kuro.

"Ok!" says Ao.

Doflamiongo laughs, "Haha I love the enthusiasm. But, remember flowers need to..."

"Be treated with care so you don't injure them." The three finish for him.

Doflamingo couldn't help but, look up to the sky at that. _Has it happened? Have I become a predictable, boring Father?_ He'd have to fix that.

Together, the four of them set to work tending the small garden around Hana's statue.

Once they are finished, one of the kids looks toward another statue.

"Dad when will the seeds on Momma's flowers be ready to harvest?" asks Kuro. Doflamingo looks at his child, then toward the flowers.

In a circle, surrounding the other statue, is a patch of sunflowers. All different sizes, shapes, colors, heights. A beautiful collage. Nothing better for the statue they encircled.

Rosinante really was a talented sculptor. He had captured Law's likeness perfectly. Everything from her expression, down to her stance. Her signature hat and sword were present, of course. The final touch was Bepo placed loyally by her side. Law had no choice but, to accept the statue since it included him. Doflamingo was still grateful to Penguin for the idea.

The real Bepo was currently stationed near the statue. Though his current position laying on his back, basking his belly in the sun, did not quite look the part of loyal companion. It did make the children say ahh and giggle once they noticed.

Doflamingo smirks, reminiscing about how tough it had been to keep the statue a secret from Law. While trying to acquire the details of how she'd like the statue best. It had taken a lot of effort but, they had succeeded. He can still remember the look on her face. Priceless.

Doflamingo goes to answer Kuro's question about the harvest. But, someone else beats him to it.

"In another week or, two they'll be ready."

The children all turn around, running excitedly toward the knew comer.

Doflmaingo gets up and turns. Rosinante has all three kids in one big hug.

"Hi Papa!" Ao

"What are doing here?" Aka.

"Yeah we thought you'd be gone another week at your art thing?" Kuro.

"I had an appointment with Doctor Vega Punk today. I figured Id surprise you all. Did I succeed?"

The children giggle and say yes.

Ao gasps and turns around. Accusingly exclaiming. "You knew Papa would be here today didn't you Dad!?"

Doflamingo puts up his hands, "Guilty as charged."

.....

A while later, the children are playing around the garden with Bepo while Doflamingo and Rosinante, sitting by Law's statue, keep an eye on them.

"Doffy?" asks Rosinante.

"Mh?"

"Do you ever find yourself checking whether your dreaming or, not? Dreamt Law came into our lives? About all that she gave us?"

Doffy smiles, "Every time I look at those kids, yes."

They fall silent for a moment in comfortable companionship.

Doffy inquires, "Rosi? Ever think about how things would've been without her?"

Without hesitation, deadpanned, he replies, "Boring for you two. Peace and quiet for me."

Doffy laughs at the imitation of Law. She had said those exact words to them on more than one occasion.

Each man thinks to himself, _What a nice visit this is turning out to be._

**Author's Note:**

> This will become part of an extensive story.
> 
> P.S. I am proud of myself for coming up with this story idea, taking a week to plan it out, then only needing three hours to get it written down the way I wanted, and finally posted. I might be getting better at this writing thing after all.


End file.
